This invention relates to a cleaning material supplying apparatus, such as a soap dispenser for a washing machine. Conventionally, each washing machine and the like has a soap dispensing apparatus. Such apparatus is installed in a control box disposed on the tub of the washing machine, and it has a vessel for storing soap, bleach, dye or the like and for releasing such materials into the tub.
Conventionally, the vessel is rotated to tilt down its one end so as to release such cleaning material and must be manually returned to an original or unused position where the material is to be stored for subsequent use. For this purpose, one end of the vessel extends from the inner surface of the tub to an opening where an object being washed therein is thrown.
However, this extended portion of the vessel is an obstacle when objects are taken in or out of the tub.